


A Helping Hand: Hiro Hamada/Older!Male!Reader

by Babe_Chan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Baymax is a precious little thing, Bromance, Dancing, Height Differences, Hiro has a crush on you, M/M, Male!You - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Romance, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Slow To Update, Swing Dancing, You just think he's an adorkable little fella, You're an art student, You're smart in a different way, but I don't know if there's gonna be, but robotics isn't your forte, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an art student was a little costly, even with the scholarships, and you needed the extra cash to get by.</p><p>You just hope that things will work out for you. You started working at the Lucky Cat Cafe, it was a cute little bakery that you passed by each day when you went to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the movie, and you are about 18, and you're an awesome artist.  
> I wrote this because there are literally no male reader fics with Hiro Hamada. Also I just saw the movie yesterday and I am an emotional wreck...So many feels.

Looking at your reflection one last time in the bathroom mirror and smiled before leaving for your new job.

You had gotten up early to iron a white button down shirt, a black vest, and black slacks and topped it off with a red tie and plain dress shoes. Secretly hoping that you weren't too dressed up but you wanted to look nice for your first day on the job.

 

"You're gonna do great," You smiled widely as you rolled up your sleeves to your elbows and grabbed your school bag. "I might as well do homework during my lunch break."

 

~*~ Mimi Timeskip to the cafe~*~

Slowly walking into the baker and seeing your boss, her name was Cass, setting up the tables for the day.

 

"Good morning," You smiled at her before you started helping. "Sorry for running a little bit late."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're here." Cass beamed before examining your clothes and laughed for a moment. "Don't you look all dapper."

"Is it too formal?" You nervously shift your weight around and set the last chair down. "I just wanted to look nice since it's my first day here."

"A little bit but it's fine, just wear jeans tomorrow." Cass laughed again and walked over to the staircase. "Hiro, breakfast is ready!"

"I'll remember that," You scratched your cheek and chuckled before blushing a little bit. "What do you need me to do this morning?"

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Cass asked as she tossed you a white apron. "It's pretty early after all."

"No, I didn't think about it." You admit with a weak smile and glanced at the staircase. "So who's Hiro?"

"Hiro is my nephew and I wish he would get down here and eat." Cass gave exasperated sigh and shook her head. "If it's not too much trouble could you please get Hiro up for me? I have to preheat the oven and run out to grab a few things before we open up for the day."

"No problem, I can do that." You tied the apron around your waist and headed up the stairs. "Be back before you know it."

 

 It took you a few minutes to find out where Hiro's room was and you lightly knocked on the door. A muffled groan from the other side was all you heard.

 

"I'm coming in," You warned before opening the bedroom door and stepped into Hiro's room. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

"Five more minutes...aunt Cass." Hiro murmured in his sleep and pulled the covers over his head. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Nope," You smiled at the boy, pulling the blinds up, and opened all of the windows. "Your aunt sent me up here to get you up, so get a move on. My shift starts in thirty minutes."

 

Hiro shot up from his bed to see you with your arms crossed and a little smile on your lips. He vaguely remembered that aunt Cass mentioning that a guy was going to start working at the bakery.

After rubbing the sleep from his eyes Hiro took a moment to get a good look at you; a few years older than him, you sported a few piercings, slight five o'clock shadow, [e/c] eyes, and you seemed to be in generally good shape.

Overall you reminded him of one of those models for teen clothing.

 

"Good morning," You chuckled at the boy before ran a hand through your messy hair. "Your breakfast is done, come on you need the brain food."

"Ok...thanks uh..." Hiro slowly got out of bed as you raised a brow at him. "You're the new guy?"

"[Name], [Name] [Surname]." You offered a hand to him and smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr [Surname]." Hiro shook your hand slowly before letting go. "So I'll be down in a sec, gotta go to the bathroom."

"Just call me [Name], no need to be formal." You laughed a little and shrugged. "Don't fight when nature calls, I'll be downstairs, see you in a few."

 

Hiro watched you leave, heart hammering against his chest, before hurrying to the bathroom. Once he was finished with his business, he ran into his room and quickly got changed into fresh clothes, then ran down the stairs and into the bakery to find Cass wasn't there.

 

"She was preheating the oven but had to run out and grab some last minute things," You munched on a muffin with a slight smirk. "She told me that you need to eat before you head out to class."

 

You were just sitting at one of the tables, munching away on your muffin, and gestured to a brown paper bag and a plate of food. Hiro took a seat across from you and started to dig in. He glanced at the paper bag then to you with a raised brow.

 

"I packed you a lunch, figured you'd be busy with school." You finished your muffin and licked finger tips clean before standing. "I'll see you later, tell me what you think about the lunch I made."

"You didn't have to do this." Hiro blushed a little before finishing up his breakfast. "Thanks though, I mean you didn't have to put yourself out for me."

"It's fine, I wanted to, sure I threw it together in about ten minutes but I think I did pretty good." You winked at the boy before dusting off your apron and smiled. "You should probably get going, I'll clean up."

 

Hiro blushed again before glancing at the clock and grabbed his backpack and brown paper bag before hurrying out the bakery door.

 

"See you later, have a nice day at school!" You called out from the doorway before going back to the table and grabbing Hiro's plate. "He seems like a sweetheart."

 

Heading into the kitchen with plate in hand, you placed it on the counter and ran water in the sink. Once the sink was done filling up with warm water, you turned the tap off, and began washing the dishes from breakfast. 

It didn't take long for you to finish washing the dishes and drying them before putting them all away. Just then you turned too quickly and ended up hitting your head on one of the open cabinet doors. 

 

"Ow!" You yelped and began rubbing the sore spot. "That really hurt. Ugh just when I thought I could go one day without getting hurt."

 

You winced as you left the kitchen and saw a marshmallowy thing in the cafe. It didn't look like it would be of any kind of threat to you.

 

"Hey there big guy." You gave a weak smile and went back to rubbing the sore spot on your head. "Can I help you?"

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." He said in a calm and relaxed tone. "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Baymax, nice to meet you." You gave a genuine smile this time, the guy was just adorable. "I just bumped my head, that's all, nothing too serious."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as he blinked slowly. "I will scan you to see if there's any other injuries."

"It's fine, just a little bump." You reassured to Baymax and let a small chuckle out. "I'll be just fine."

"Scan complete. You have suffered a minor head injury," Baymax stated in a knowing tone. "Treatment being an ice pack and something to keep the swelling down."

"Wow...that's amazing!" You beamed to the robot. "I'll take something later, I have work to do right now."

"You are my patient, I will help you to feel better." Baymax waddled over to you and dispensed a white pill. "Take this right away and the swelling will go down."

 

You just laugh at him before heading to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water to take the pill. Not even there for two hours and you already loved working at the Lucky Cat Cafe.

 

To be continued(?)


	2. Lunch Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't expect to see Hiro back so early, you also didn't expect to meet with his friends either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, I wanted you to get a chance to interact with the rest of the gang.
> 
> Also I don't know if there's even an art college in San Fransokyo to begin with so I just kinda made one up. Feel free to tell me if there's an art college.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors, I'm on my phone because the family laptop's charger is broken and I don't know when it'll be replaced.

"Hiro you're here earlier than normal," Honey seemed a little bit surprised to see him. "What's the reason?"

"I got a little help from the new guy." Hiro blushed a little before setting his belongings on his table. "That's all."

"New guy, what new guy?" GoGo blew a bubble and leaned on the counter top. "What's his name?"

"Aunt Cass hired this guy to help around the cafe," Hiro explained as his friends seemed curious about you. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Does this guy have a name?" Wasabi questioned as he readied his work station to make sure that it was just how he liked it. "What's his age?"

"Is he cute?" Honey bounced in place and smiled brightly. "What does he look like?" 

"[Name], I don't know how old he is." Hiro shrugged and started working on his latest project. "I don't know,  you can be the judge of that."

"Oh we have to see this guy." Honey clapped her hands together with a huge smile on her face. "I just can't wait to meet him."

"Dude it's like one of my comics." Fred grinned at Hiro and removed the mascot head. "We're so gonna have to meet him."

 

~*~ At the Lucky Cat Cafe ~*~

 

The morning went by pretty quickly and soon it was noon which meant that it was lunch rush time. The cafe was bustling with customers all varying, Cass was making customers orders while you served them their orders. 

So far you met with a group of high school girls, an elderly woman who dressed a tad inappropriate for her age, and many others.

 

"Alright here's your orders, ladies." You gave a wink as you set the serving tray on the table. "I hope you all enjoy and if you need anything just holler at me."

 

The group of high school girls giggled/squealed amongst themselves after you took the empty serving tray back to the kitchen. 

 

"Alright here's the next order, table by the widow." Cass placed the order on your tray and went back to work. "Once you're done I should be done with the next order."

"Roger that," You balanced the tray with one hand and gave a two finger salute. "I'll be back in a sec."

 

While you were serving the next order Hiro and the gang walked into the bakery. Hiro shifting from one foot to the other, Cass saw her nephew and friends then waved at them.

 

"There's my little college guy," Cass beamed before leading the group to a table. "What can I get you guys?"

"The usual." Wasabi said with a polite smile and glanced around the room. "So Hiro told us that you hired someone nee."

"Yeah, I did. He's such a great worker, let me grab him." Cass flagged you down with a smile. "I'll get started on your guys orders."

"Yes, Cass?" You nervously bite your lip and make your way over to her. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I wanted you to meet Hiro's friends and take a break for a few minutes while I get the next order ready." Cass explained to you before leaving for the kitchen. "I'll be right back in a sec."

 

You looked at the group of five and felt suddenly very shy. Then again it was sorta expected when you were in front of a group of highly intelligent people.

Cass had mentioned that Hiro was a prodigy, his friends also went to the same school as him, who had gotten into SFIT a year ago. It made you feel uncomfortable, you were smart but in a different way, because you were by no means the robotics or any other scientific sort of smart. 

 

"Uh...hi there." You rubbed the back of your neck and smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Hi, I'm Honey Lemon." Honey introduced herself and smiled brightly. "It's so great to see you."

"Honey Lemon, I like that name it's really cute." You gave the blonde a little smile before returning your attention to the rest of the gang. "So...uh."

"Aww that's so sweet of you." Honey gushed over how shy you were acting. "What school do you go to?"

"Dude I'm Fred." The energetic male smiled widely. "So are you originally from here?"

"GoGo," The raven haired girl stated before blowing a bubble. "How old are you?"

"I'm Wasabi," The man with the dreadlocks introduced himself. "Why did you choose here to work?"

"Guys don't bombard him with questions." Hiro ran a hand down his face and blushed a soft red. "It's his first day here."

"It's fine, I promise." You chuckled at the boy before taking a seat next to Hiro. "I go to SFIFA."

"What's that?" Fred looked a little confused and smiled. "Sounds funny to me."

"San Fransokyo Institute of Fine Arts. It's on this end of the city." You gave a sheepish smile and blushed red. "It's not really well known, most people don't even know it exists in the first place."

"I didn't even know they had an art college." Honey gave a thoughtful nod then pushed up her pink glasses. "So you're an artist, that's pretty cool."

"I know, I was sorta surprised when I found out that there was an art college here." You leaned on the table and chuckled before running a hand through your hair. "And I'm not from here."

"Still, I think it's awesome that you're an artist." Fred grinned at you. "What kinda stuff do you draw?"

"Where are you originally from then?" Hiro finally spoke to you. "When did you move here?"

"Before I answer that question, I'll have to answer GoGo's question: I'm 18." You just shrugged a little before smiling at the girl. "I wanted to work at a place where I could get to meet new people, to answer your question Wasabi."

"You look older than that." GoGo remarked and blew another bubble. "You live on your own?"

"I'm from [Country], I moved here when I was about ten years old. People have always thought I was older than what I was." You stated in a relaxed tone, starting to feel at ease. "I draw just about anything, if it strikes my fancy then I draw it. I do live on my own, sadly."

"Whoa that's pretty cool." Hiro looked at you with wide eyes. "So what days do you work?"

"It's not all that cool, gets boring." You laughed at Hiro's statement. "I work from open to closing on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tuesday and Thursday I work from noon to closing because of school."

"So we'll beseeing a lot more of each other." Hiro gave a genuine smile and glanced at his friends. "Well that's good news."

"Yeah, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later on." You stood up and grabbed your tray before leaving for the kitchen. "I just can't wait to get to know them better."

 

Cass came back with the gang's food and smiled brightly. Hiro looked at the lunch you had packed him that morning and smiled to himself before digging in. 

That was until Hiro looked at the bottom of the bag to find a folded piece of paper, slowly he opened it to reveal that it was a cute little doodle of you and a message on it that read; "Make sure to take breaks and stretch!"

The rest of the gang smiled at each other while Hiro at his lunch before starting on their own lunches.

 

You on the other hand were working double time to serve the rest of the customers, so you didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Hiro and his friends.

When the lunch rush was over with you couldn't be more excited, you were starving and had a few minutes to get something to eat before you started working on your homework.

Cass was busy handling the few customers that were in the cafe, she'd check on you every so often to make sure that you were doing alright.

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Baymax in this chapter but he'll be back in the next one. Baymax is love, Baymax is life.


	3. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of your first day of work, you're exhausted and ready to go home for the night, and you were just mopping the floors before leaving. 
> 
> You and Hiro have a little conversation as you finish cleaning up and share a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to develop Hiro's crush on you, since it's only been a day, and I wanted to build up a bit of tension between the two of you.

Dinner rush was a little bit overwhelming for you, but you made it through your first day and were pretty proud of yourself.

All you had to do was mop the floors before you went home for the night, and then you would take a hot bath to help you relax.

Hiro wasn't back yet, though Cass informed you that Hiro had a habit of working at his lab until it was late, and it was just you in the cafe.

You just gave a little smile as you mopped the floors, music playing on your phone that you had sat on the counter, and even danced with your mop. Moving around the cafe with a smile on your lips and starting to sing along with the music.

 

Hiro blushed as he watched you dance around the room, you looked so graceful, and felt his heart throb loudly against his ribcage. 

He had no idea why you were the cause of his erratic heart rate, you were a nice guy who happened to be working for his aunt. He bit his bottom lip nervously as he walked into the bakery, you glanced over to see Hiro and smiled widely.

 

"Hey, Hiro, how was school?" You asked as you kept mopping. "Did you like your lunch?"

"School was great," He placed his backpack on the table. "I really liked it, thanks for making me a lunch."

"That's great to hear and I'm glad you like my cooking." You chuckled before the familiar tune of Frank Sinatra filled the air. "This is one of my favourite songs."

"It's pretty good," Hiro admitted as you began to dance to the music. "You're not that bad at dancing."

"Thank you for that." You gave a chuckle before offering a hand to Hiro. "Dance with me!"

"Oh no I don't know how to." Hiro blushed as you grabbed his hand. "Seriously, I can't dance."

"Then I'll have to teach you," You smiled widely at him before placing your hand on his waist and held the other. "Now you put your hand on my shoulder."

"You don't have to do this," Hiro blushed more and looked at the floor before doing as he was instructed. "Like this?"

"Perfect now you just follow my lead." You looked down at the black haired teen. "Relax, you'll be just fine."

"Ok," Hiro nodded slowly and let you lead, you both were just swaying and taking a few steps. "Am I doing this right?"

"You're doing fine for a beginner," You smiled at Hiro and chuckled. "You're the perfect height to be dancing with me."

 

Hiro blushed more as you looked at him, he felt like his face was on fire. You just seemed so at ease like this was an everyday thing.

 

"Fly me to the moon," You sang with the music and smiled softly as Hiro stumbled over his own two feet. "Let me play among the stars."

 

You twirled around the room and pulled him closer to you, if he was gonna learn how to dance he needed to be able to get used to close contact with his dance partner.

 

"Let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars," You kept singing as you danced with Hiro, in your own little world. "In other words, hold my hand In other words, baby, kiss me."

 

You spun Hiro around before pulling him in and having his back pressed against your chest, soon you went back to swaying with him.

 

"Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for,  all I worship and adore." You just smiled as you danced without a care in the world. "In other words, please be true In other words, I love you."

 

Hiro felt his heartbeat quicken as you sang along, there was just something about your voice and how you held him that made him feel funny, and smiled a little bit.

 

"Fill my heart with song,  let me sing for ever more, you are all I long for,  all I worship and adore." You looked down and locked eye contact with him. "In other words, please be true. In other words, in other words. I love...you."

 

At the end of the song you had dipped him down and smiled widely as you pulled him back up.

 

"Look at you, you're a natural." You let him go before chuckling. "If you want I'll teach you how to dance."

"That was actually fun." Hiro smiled more and looked at the clock. "Wow, it's getting late."

"I guess it is pretty late." You grab the mop and bucket before going off to put them away. "I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Yeah, uh, night." Hiro rubbed the back of his neck as you walked out of the bakery. "See you later."

"Goodnight Hiro, try not to stay up late." You gave a wink and smiled. "Bye."

 

Hiro watched as you walked away until he couldn't see you anymore, grabbing his backpack and locking the door, and heading up to his room. He tossed his backpack onto the floor before face planting on his bed. Hiro let a groan out before rolling over on his back.

 

"Hiro, your hormone levels are up." Baymax had been activated by Hiro's groan. "Scan shows that you are experiencing high levels of infatuation. Diagnosis; you have a crush. Which is normal for you since you are going through puberty."

 

Hiro let an embarrassed groan out before pulling the blanket over himself and hiding.

He honestly couldn't have a crush on you, he had only known you for a day. Why did puberty have to be so confusing and annoying. Hiro would have to deal with it tomorrow when he could actually think properly.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen next?  
> I'm sorry for being slow with updates, to be honest I'm not feeling that great right now and I'm kinda debating whether or not I should take the week off.


	4. Art Project and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have class and learn about the next project for one of your classes. Hiro dealing with his feelings for you and trying to keep it cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An average school day for you and what goes on in your life.
> 
> Masturbation seance in this chapter but it's hella brief.
> 
> Also your teacher for this class is my oc. His name is Atlas Muse, in his late twenties early thirties, and he's a total dork.

The ever annoying sound of your alarm clock made you groan as you reached around to turn it off.

You frowned upon realizing that you had purposely left it on your dresser, so you wouldn't shut it off and go back to sleep, which happened to be on the other side of the room. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you somehow managed to get out of bed and shut the alarm off. Looking at the time you had a two hours to get ready for school.

 

"Why did I think morning classes were a good idea?" You just yawned loudly and shuffled your way to your small bathroom. "Next semester I have to take evening classes."

 

Turning the shower on just how you liked it, stripping out of your clothes, and letting a little hum out as the water touched your skin. 

Rolling your stiff shoulders and then your neck until you heard a satisfying series of cracks and let a small sigh of content out. Your brain went on autopilot mode as you reached around for the soap and began washing your body.

Soon your body was squeaky clean and you moved onto your hair. After rinsing the shampoo out of your hair you glanced down to see you had a boner going on.

 

"Fuck, doesn't seem like it's gonna go away." You just gave a little sigh as you began to jerk off, eyes closed tight, and rest your forehead against the cool tile wall. "Shit! It's been too long since I've done this."

 

You normally weren't one for jerking off mostly because it was a painful reminder that you were alone. It also left a bitter feeling in your gut too.

So you would usually just take a cold shower or think about something revolting and go on with your life. Today was just one of those days where you couldn't ignore your carnal desires. You didn't feel better after it was all said and done with, you felt hollow and longing.

 

"Shit!" You hissed as you came in a few short bursts and panted heavily. "Now I have to was myself again."

 

You just signed as you washed the remains of your seaman off and got out of the shower. It didn't take long for you to dry off and get dressed for school.

Today you were going with a classic t-shirt and jeans look. You examined your reflection in the mirror, running a hand over your stubble,  and shrugged before brushing your teeth.

 

"Hopefully today will be easy." You said aloud as you pulled your shoes on and grabbed your belongings. "I better start walking, can't be late for class."

 

Locking the door behind you and popping in your headphones to listen to some music. You ran a hand through your messy hair and hoped that it would look a bit more presentable for the public.

~*~ Timeskip to SFIFA campus ~*~

 

You just barely made it in time for class and quickly took a seat in the middle row. There was aslip of paper at each seat, they were faced down on the tables.

Glancing around the room to see various art pieces, some on the walls and others on canvases, and were a little bit intimidated by the skills.

But that's why you had enrolled in this class, semi realism, to improve your skills. You didn't know what to expect for today's class period or the next project that was inevitably going to be assigned.

 

"I am so sorry for not being on time again." A baritone voice gasped as the door flung open. "I over slept...Jesus Christ."

 

Everyone watched as a man, he looked like he was in his late twenties early thirties, walked to the front of the class and set his backpack down on a desk. 

He had naturally tan skin, brownish-red eyes, wavy black hair that was pulled back in a short ponytail, dressed in a simple red button down shirt and jeans with a pair of dress shoes. Though the most notable thing was the smirk on his lips that never seemed to leave.

His name was Atlas Muse, he had informed the class on the first day to call him either Professor Atlas or Professor Muse, and he was surprisingly good at teaching.

Professor Atlas always had a different approach to teaching a lesson in a way that made it fun and interesting to learn about. If you didn't understand the lesson then he would come at a different way until you started to understand.

 

"Good morning class," Professor Atlas greeted with a little smile before clearing his throat. "Today we're gonna start on a new project."

 

Cue the chorus of groans and cheers from the students. You just shrugged as Professor Atlas got the class to settle down.

 

"I'll be assigning each of you a topic, no one in the class will have the same thing. You'll have the rest of class today to start working on your assignment." Professor Atlas began to pace the room and smiled widely. "You'll have two weeks to complete the assignment then you will be critiqued by your fellow classmates and I. Now on each of your desks there is a slip of paper, turn it over and read what is written on it because it's your assignment."

 

Everyone quickly read the slip of paper, some let out a groan and others cheered, and began talking about what they got. You picked up the slip of paper and flipped it over, reading the words slowly and rereading it again.

 

"Draw something about the crime fighting heroes that protect San Fransokyo." You murmured under your breath and shrugged. "Seems easy enough to do."

 

You get out you sketchbook and look up the superheroes that have been protecting San Fransokyo.

There wasn't really much to go on, most of the photos were blurry and videos weren't giving you a clear idea, but you did learn that there were six of them.

Two of them appeared to be female, two males, and then two you weren't too sure about. The smallest one of them looked fairly young from what you could see. Then the largest of the group was hard to figure out as well, you had never seen someone that tall before.

You just shrugged before doodling different concepts for each of them until you heard the bell ring. Packing up your belongings and putting in your headphones before heading to work.

~*~ Timeskip to the Lucy Cat Cafe ~*~

 

"Hey there, Cass!" You called out as you went to the back room and put your backpack down and put on an apron. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." Cass flashed a huge smile and quickly handed over a serving tray. "Table eight if you wouldn't mind."

"No problem, that's why I'm here for." You gave a chuckle before serving the table their food and hurried back to Cass. "What else do you need me to do?"

"Just take customers orders while I cook." Cass beamed before hurrying back into the kitchen. "Hiro will be home late again."

"Can do." You gave a little hum before going to each table to ask if they needed anything. "Ok, I'll stay here till he gets back from school."

 

Lunch rush went by quickly and soon it was the evening rush. Though it wasn't really that in comparison to lunchtime.

Nothing terribly exciting happened the rest of the night, you just finished mopping the floor like you had done the night before.

The cafe was silent aside from your phone playing music softly, you had sat down at one of the tables to start working on your assignment, and a large mug of coffee within your reach.

You decided to start working on the two females, making due with the references available, and hummed along with the music. A frustrated groan left your lips as you tried to get their uniforms right but it wasn't really work since you didn't have a clear idea of the outfits.

The jingle from the front door made you jump slightly and look up to see it was Hiro finally home.

 

"Hey there, how was school?" You set your pen down and took a drink of your coffee. "You're aunt's upstairs and I think she's asleep."

"Oh, hi...school was fine...nothing new." Hiro blushed a little as you started to pack up your belongings. "How was your day?"

"Started on a new project for my semi-realism class." You downed the rest of your coffee and shrugged before heading to the kitchen. "I have to do something about the crime fighting heroes that protect San Fransokyo."

"That's good to hear," Hiro followed you into the kitchen, wringing his hands nervously,  and watched as you washed the mug then put it away. "What do you think about the crime fighting heroes?"

"I can't say anything bad about them, I mean they protect the city." You just smiled as you dried your hands off and went back to the table. "So I guess I'm for the superheroes, crime rates have dropped thanks to them. Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, I've gotta get home. See ya."

"Yeah, their pretty great." Hiro's whole face heated up and quickly averted his gaze. "Sure, see you tomorrow, goodnight."

 

You stifled a yawn as you walked out of the cafe and soon were out of sight. Hiro locked up and headed upstairs to his room and flopped onto his bed.

He had had a long day at school and was very exhausted from it. Blushing slightly he got out of bed and changed into his pajamas before getting back into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Hiro couldn't help but smile at the thought of you and began wondering if he really did have a crush on you. The sleepy genius couldn't keep his eyes open and drifted off into dreamland.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updating, still a little bummed out, but I'm starting to get back into the swing of things.


	5. Rainy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a filler but I also wanted to try developing what sort of life the reader lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not really updating any of my stories, I've just been really depressed about things and didn't have the motivation to write.
> 
> To be honest I still don't have any motivation for writing. 
> 
> I'm thinking about taking a little break to actually get my thoughts in order...Idk anymore.

The rest of the week had gone by without any problems. School was fine, though you were having a little bit of trouble finding enough references, but nothing to complain about.

You and Hiro got to know each other a little better and you considered him a good friend. Hiro's friends were fun to talk with, you got along pretty good, and you considered them as good friends like Hiro.

Baymax was a sweetheart, always checking on you and making sure that you were healthy. You had a weird but delightful friendship with the marshmallow robot, he knew just how to make you smile.

Aunt Cass treated you like family, she was kinda like the aunt you never had, and invited you over for dinner sometime next week. You had given her your number so if she needed to contact you.

 

But it was now the end of the school and work week. You were a little exhausted from staying up the night before budgeting for the month on top of schoolwork. But all your bills were paid on time and you had a lot of concept art for your project.

 

Now you were just waiting for Hiro to come home from school, working on even more concept art of the San Fransokyo heroes, and sipped on some coffee.

The cafe door opened, the little bell jingled, and Hiro sluggishly walked into the building. You could already tell from his footsteps it had been one of those days.

 

"Hello Hiro," You looked up from your drawing, stifling a yawn, and gave a little smile. "Long day I'm guessing?"

"That's an understatement." Hiro took a seat across from you and groaned loudly. "I'm close to finishing my latest project but I don't know why it's not working."

"Take a little break from it," You suggested as you sipped on your coffee. "Come back to it once you've cleared your head."

"I can't just leave it alone when I'm close to finishing it." Hiro whined a little bit as he ran a hand through his hair. "I need to know where I went wrong."

"Hiro, you're not gonna find the problem when you're not thinking clearly." You gave a little shrug and finished your coffee, it was rather endearing to see him act a bit childish. "As an artist I can tell you sometimes it's just better to take a little break from your projects."

"But I am thinking clearly," Hiro protested as you packed up your belongings, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just stumped right now."

 

You rolled your eyes at how childish Hiro was being, found it rather cute, and resisted the urge to pinch his cheek and call him adorable. Sometimes you forgot he was still teenager, what with him in college and all.

 

"Then you're not thinking clearly," You poked his forehead, eyes sparkling with determination,  and laughed. "Take a few days off from it, do other things and I promise you that you'll be able to find out the problem."

"...fine I'll take your advice." Hiro pouted childishly as you cleaned up after yourself. "What should I do then?"

"Well whenever I'm stumped on something I try and relax," You began with a slight smile and laughed. "I usually go on walks, talk with friends, work on something else, watch a movie, or something I like."

"So I try and relax?" Hiro raised a brow at you. "But what if I can't?"

"Then give me a call and I'll help you out," You wrote down your number and gave it to him. "So spend this weekend relaxing."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hiro looked at the number with a slight smile and nodded, you just shrugged before ruffling his hair. "Goodnight...see you Monday?"

"Or if you wanna hang out for a little bit," You smirked a little before clearing your throat. "I don't have any plans during the weekend, so call me if you're bored. Goodnight, Hiro."

 

You gave him one last smile before walking out of the cafe, humming a random song as you walked down the street, and enjoyed the small breeze.

It took a half hour to get home to your simple apartment, unlocked the door and let yourself in. You kicked off your shoes, locked the door behind you, and tossed your backpack onto the couch.

Going straight to your room, plugging your phone in to charge, and slipped out of your jeans before flopping onto your bed. You were too exhausted to change into pajamas, so t-shirt and boxers would have to do.

Eventually you fell asleep, dreaming of nothing incredibly exciting, and smiled softly in your sleep.

 

You woke up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes, and looked at your phone; it was ten in the morning.

The faint sound of rainfall lightly lulling you back to sleep but you sat up and smiled softly to yourself. You adored the sound of rainfall, it was so peaceful and relaxing, making you wanna curl up in cozy blanket and sleep all day while you listened to the pitter patter.

Reluctantly you got out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom, and did your morning routine. Deciding to shave your scruff since it had been a few days.

Once you were clean and fully awake you heated up some poptarts and made some coffee to keep yourself awake. Putting on music as you went about your morning, feeling an overall calmness. 

It was around noon that your phone had gone off, you looked up from your sketchbook, and checked to see it was Cass asking if you wanted to join her and Hiro for lunch. 

You smiled widely before texting that you would be more than happy to come over. Deciding that it was a sweatpants and hoodie (aka wear pajamas instead of actually getting dressed) day you slipped on your sneakers, pulled your hood up.

Locking up the door behind you and smiled softly as the rain fell in a soft pitter patter sound.

How the rainy afternoon filled all of your senses, it caused you to smile wider, you walked down the practically empty streets, whistling a random tune.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter wasn't horrible, I felt like I owed you guys since you've been so patient with me.  
> It's raining where I live so the sound of rainfall is highly relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to build up a little bit of a background for you and sorta test the waters.  
> Should I write more?


End file.
